


I Can Explain. . .

by MiracoloDiGigi, pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi is up all night and Andrea just is not helping.





	I Can Explain. . .

Morning came and for once Gigi was actually conscious before Andrea. Mainly because he hadn’t slept a single wink, but rather spent the night stressing over the Halloween party they were planning. In the midst of their planning, around midnight, Andrea had fallen asleep, which, of course, drove Gigi crazy because the man drooled and it wound up soaking into the pages of their plans. Gigi shoved Andrea off the papers and moved into the dining room where he’d been for the remainder of the night. 

He lost track of time entirely, his tummy on the other hand did not, rumbling as if to tell him to get up for, at the very least, a bowl of cereal. He poured his chosen cereal into a bowl - because only psychopaths put the milk into the bowl first - and then went into the fridge to get some milk. Only, as usual, the maniac that was his lover had failed to make note of the fact that he’d finished the last of the milk in the fridge, but instead put the practically empty carton back in the fridge. There was barely enough milk to cover the bottom of the bowl, and, frankly, Gigi was about ready to go pour it over Andrea’s head out of frustration. 

He did manage to contain himself, however, and resorted to setting the bowl aside, before going to grab his jacket whilst grumbling about his lazy lover under his breath. 

“Doesn’t even have the decency to leave enough milk for a coffee, let alone a fucking bowl of cereal.” He grumbled to himself as he shoved his keys into the door a little forcefully, locking it behind him. 

He turned on his heel and stormed his way over to his car, shaking his head and huffing and puffing along the way. Whether he was grouchy because he hadn’t slept, or because he hadn’t gotten to eat yet, he wasn’t sure, but the anger and frustration were surely there. And off he went to the grocery store down the street, paying no attention to the beautiful morning it was. 

Gigi entered the grocery store and wasted absolutely no time in going to grab the milk he so desperately need. He surely looked like a mad man, storming through the grocery store so early in the morning with a stern, angry expression upon his features, but that seemingly didn’t occur to him… At least not until he noticed another person in the store quickly move aside and out of his way as he walked by, as though a little startled and afraid. He mumbled an apology over his shoulder, and then went about grabbing some more things he knew they needed. To hell with trying to get back to finish the party planning - Andrea had fallen asleep so early last night, it was about time he got his ass in gear and helped him with the work this morning. 

Gigi knew that they needed more coffee, but the problem was Andrea was such a particular son of a bitch that he could absolutely never remember the specific brand of coffee, and not to mention the blend and all the technicalities they were composed of that Andrea preferred… And if he got it wrong, of course, the younger Italian would cause a stink that could put a cranky toddler to shame.Gigi grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit call on Andrea’s contact. It went to voicemail. Gigi was gritting his teeth by now he pushed call again, and again, and again, and again… Now it was just getting ridiculous. Gigi shoved the phone back into his pocket and grabbed two thing of coffee one decaf and one that was not decaf he shoved them into the basket he angrily wielded by his side and went to the self checkout. He was afraid that if he went to a cashier he would blow up on them without meaning to. 

Absolutely angry and grumpy now, he grabbed the shit he collected and went on down the street back to their house still a ball of anger as he did so. He opened the front door about ready to yell Andrea into a whole new oblivion, only as soon as he walked in the front door, he noticed that Andrea was tied up in orange lights.

“I can explain…”


End file.
